The disclosure relates to articles with scratch resistance, abrasion resistance or a combination thereof, which also exhibit retained optical properties and more particularly to articles that exhibit a high hardness and low color shift when viewed at different incident illumination angles.
Cover and housing substrates are often used in consumer electronic products to protect critical devices within the product, to provide a user interface for input and/or display, and/or many other functions. Such consumer electronic products include mobile devices, such as smart phones, mp3 players and computer tablets. Cover and housing substrates may also be used in architectural articles, transportation-related articles, appliance articles, or any article that requires some transparency, scratch-resistance, abrasion resistance or a combination thereof. These applications and others also often demand durable (e.g., scratch-resistant) cover and housing substrate, which also has strong optical performance characteristics. Often, the cover substrate includes glass for this purpose; however other substrates may be used.
Strong optical performance in terms of maximum light transmission and minimum reflectivity are required in cover substrate applications (and potentially in some housing substrate applications). Furthermore, cover substrate applications require that the color exhibited or perceived, in reflection and/or transmission, does not change appreciably as the viewing angle (or incident illumination angle) is changed. This is because, if the color, reflectivity or transmission changes with viewing angle to an appreciable degree, the user of the product incorporating the cover glass will perceive a change in the color or brightness of the display, which can diminish the perceived quality of the display. Of these changes, a change in color is often the most noticeable and objectionable to users.
Known cover substrates include glass and film combinations can often exhibit a variety of different types of scratches after use in harsh operating conditions. In some instances, a significant portion of those scratches are microductile scratches, which typically include a single groove in a material having extended length and with depths in the range from about 100 nm to about 500 nm. Microductile scratches may be accompanied by other types of visible damage, such as sub-surface cracking, frictive cracking, chipping and/or wear. Evidence suggests that a majority of such scratches and other visible damage is caused by sharp contact that occurs in a single contact event. Once a significant scratch appears on the cover substrate, the appearance of the product is degraded since the scratch causes an increase in light scattering, which may cause significant reduction in brightness, clarity and contrast of images on the display. Significant scratches can also affect the accuracy and reliability of touch sensitive displays. A portion of such scratches and other visible damage as described above may also be caused by multiple contact events (including reciprocating abrasion or wear). These scratches, and even less significant scratches, are unsightly and can affect product performance.
Single event scratch damage can be contrasted with abrasion damage. Abrasion damage is typically caused by multiple contact events, such as reciprocating sliding contact from hard counter face objects (e.g., sand, gravel and sandpaper). Abrasion damage can generate heat, which can degrade chemical bonds in the film materials and cause flaking and other types of damage to the cover glass. In addition, since abrasion damage is often experienced over a longer term than the single events that cause scratches, the film material experiencing abrasion damage can also oxidize, which further degrades the durability of the film and thus the glass-film laminate. The single events that cause scratches generally do not involve the same conditions as the events that cause abrasion damage and therefore, the solutions often utilized to prevent abrasion damage may not also prevent scratches in cover substrates. Moreover, known scratch and abrasion damage solutions often compromise the optical properties.
Accordingly, there is a need for new cover substrates, and methods for their manufacture, which are scratch resistant over a wide range of different types of scratches, abrasion resistant, and have good optical performance.